Breadverse Soldier
Summary Breadverse Soldiers patrol the cites to see if anything goes wrong. Mostly that's just their side-job because they gain inf^inf muns after doing a day of patrolling, but some just stay just in case to see what's happening around the cite. These soldiers just patrol the insides of Breadverse while the Piano Army patrols the Outer and Inner Gate. But when Breadverse is on full defense, all the armies gather up. They have also been trained to meme, and their armour is made to be REALLY heavy duty (but tight), handicapping their speeds by aLOT but raising their durability. Although a few soldiers somehow keep their speed. They also have a few layers of clothing inside the armour just in case it passes through. (Most of them still aim like Stormtroopers so they go for melee combat) Powers and Stats Tier: Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2 Name: Varies Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Soldiers Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts (All of them), Omni-Manipulation, Omni-Negation, Omni-Reflection, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Weapon Mastery, Omni-Adaption, Reactive Evolution, Energy Manipulation, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans}, Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, High Experience in Ninja Skillz, Good Battle Tacticans, Omni-Absorption, Omni-Reflection, Can drain DATA away from the opponent with their bullets (That's if it actually hits, since most of them aim like Stormtroopers), Lag Damage + many many more I Same, but much higher than before I Same, but far higher than before I Same, but immensely higher than before I Same, but absurdly higher than before I Same, but far higher than before I Same, but un-spammably higher than before Attack Potency: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Speed: Undefinable 'I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Lifting Strength: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Striking Strength: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Durability: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Stamina: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Range: 'Random Soldier, Weakest can go up to Undefinable, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-1 I Corporal, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-2, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-3 I Sergeant, Weakest can go up to Awesomite-4, Strongest can go up to Awesomite-5 I Awesomite-50 I Low Aleversal LV2 I At least Low Aleversal LV2' Standard Equipment: DATA Drainer, Gunz, Weaponz, Bombs, etc. Intelligence: Irrelevant Weaknesses: Only a few of them aim normally as most of them aim like a Stormtrooper, most of them are pretty slow due to armour Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Undefinable Category:Awesomite Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Aleversal LV2